


Ein letztes Mal...

by fuchsverse



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Liebe, Trauer, Verlust, danke für nichts, ich empfehle Taschentücher
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Das Bild wäre perfekt, wäre dort nicht der dicke Nebel, der sich durch die Straßen schob und sich in alle Ritzen einnistete… [2010]
Relationships: Asakura Yoh & Kyouyama Anna, Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Kudos: 1





	Ein letztes Mal...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One last time...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268957) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> Info: Diese Kurzgeschichte stammt aus dem Jahr 2010 und ist deshalb schon ein wenig älter. Ich bin mit dem Schreibstil nicht mehr wirklich zufrieden, aber ich wollte eigentlich nichts verändern, da ich sie damals geschrieben habe und mich vor drei Jahren eben so ausgedrückt habe. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.
> 
> Info II: Kursiv gedrucktes wurde weitestgehend aus dem Lied „Ein letztes Mal“ von Panik übernommen.

**Ein letztes Mal...**

_Ein letztes Mal…_  
 _Und ich weiß… alle Anderen sind egal…_  
 _Und ich weiß… das Leben trifft die Wahl…_  
 _Ich weiß…_  
  
Der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel und warf sein schwaches Licht auf die Erde. Kleine Schneeflocken tanzten im Wind der Nacht, der sein Lied sang. Sie bedeckten die Erde mit einer weißen, glitzernden Schicht und vermittelten den Eindruck von Frieden und Hoffnung. Das Bild wäre perfekt, wäre dort nicht der dicke Nebel, der sich durch die Straßen schob und sich in alle Ritzen einnistete…  
  
_Ein letztes Mal…_  
  
Hinter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich die Augen unruhig hin und her. Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf ihrer Stirn und der Atem ging schwach. Die blonden Haare klebten an ihrer Haut. Im Schlaf zog sie die Decke höher, versuchte, sich zu verstecken. Versuchte zu entfliehen. Versuchte endlich zu vergessen.  
Konnte nicht vergessen…  
Konnte nicht entfliehen…  
Sie war gefangen…  
…gefangen in der Realität…  
  
 _Ein letztes Mal…_  
  
Keuchend schlug das Mädchen die Augen auf und schaute sich hastig um.  
Nichts…  
Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, der Wind heulte um das große Haus und sonst war alles ruhig. Alles war wie immer.  
Wie immer…  
Langsam setzte die Blondhaarige auf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Der kalte Schweiß ließ sie erzittern und dann war dort dieses Pochen in ihrem Kopf.  
Es machte sie wahnsinnig…  
  
_Ein letztes Mal…_  
  
Langsam kroch sie unter der Decke hervor und zog die Beine an ihren Körper. Schlang die Arme um sie und bettete den Kopf auf ihre Knie. In dem großen Zimmer war es kalt und leer. Nur ein kleiner Schrank und der Futon waren dort. Es wirkte verlassen und einsam…  
Sie war verlassen…  
… war einsam…  
  
 _Ein letztes Mal…_  
  
Sie hob ihren Kopf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Betrachtete die vielen kleinen Schneeflocken, die sich ihren Weg auf die Erde bahnten. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich durch die nassen Haare fuhr. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, schwankte kurz und ging dann auf das Fenster zu.  
Als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah, erschrak sie…  
 _Was ist nur aus dir geworden… Anna Kyouyama…_  
Unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe, dunkle Ringe. Ihre Lippen waren aufgesprungen und völlig zerkaut. Das Haar stand ihr wirr vom Kopf ab.  
 _Was ist nur aus dir geworden…_  
Zitternd fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen, als etwas Feuchtes ihren Nagel berührte.  
Seit wann weinte sie?  
Dicke Tränen quollen aus ihren geröteten Augen, verschleierten ihr langsam die Sicht und tropften nach und nach auf den dunklen Holzfußboden. Ein leises Schluchzen drang aus ihrem Mund und hallte im Raum wieder.  
  
_Es geht mir echt beschissen…_  
  
Wie in Trance griff sie nach dem Fensterknauf und öffnete dieses. Kalte Luft schlug ihr entgegen, nahm ihr den Atem und ließ die Tränen auf ihrer Wange gefrieren. Den freien Arm schlang sie um ihren Oberkörper, ihre Finger krallten sich in ihr Fleisch. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen…  
  
_Ein letztes Mal…_  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und spürte, wie die Kälte an ihren Kräften zehrte. Leicht biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, merkte nicht, dass sie immer fester zubiss, bis sie blutete. Der metallische Geschmack machte ihr schon lange nichts mehr aus, vielleicht hatte sie sich schon daran gewöhnt. Hatte sich daran gewöhnt, alleine zu sein, verlassen zu sein. Gebrochen zu sein. Von dem damaligen Mädchen war nicht mehr viel übrig. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie Manta und die Anderen das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, sie machte ihnen nie die Tür auf. Sie ignorierte ihr klingeln, versuchte sich, mit Kochen oder Waschen abzulenken. Versuchte sich zu beschäftigen und nicht daran zu denken wie leer das zu große Haus doch nun war. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach von hier verschwinden, aber sie brachte es nichts übers Herz. Sie wollte nicht auch noch das Letzte verlieren, was ihr von ihm geblieben war.  
Aber dieses Haus machte sie gleichzeitig auch verrückt. Immer wieder bildete sie sich ein, ihn zu hören, ihn zu spüren… ihn zu sehen…  
Sie wusste selbst, dass das nicht möglich war, niemand hatte ihn gesehen…  
Nicht nach diesem einen Ereignis…  
  
_Ein letztes Mal…_  
  
Sie wusste, selbst was sie tun musste, aber wusste nicht, ob sie dazu jemals bereit sein würde. Sie musste ihn loslassen und ihr eigenes Leben weiterleben. Es ist immer leicht solche Dinge zu sagen, aber wenn man dann in solch einer Situation ist…  
Anna betrachtete den Mond. Er sah so rein und unschuldig aus.  
Ein leichter Windhauch umschmeichelte sie, spielte mit ihrem Haar und küsste ihre Wange. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, er war auch immer so sanft und vorsichtig gewesen…  
  
_Yo…_  
  
Es war, als wäre er wieder bei ihr. Würde sie umarmen, würde sie trösten, sie aufbauen, sie zur Weißglut treiben und ihr einfach auf die Nerven gehen. Sie ließ sich fallen. Fallen in die Erinnerungen einer unbeschwerten Vergangenheit. Sie hörte Yos Lachen, nicht nur seines, da waren Manta, Ryu, Horo, Ren und alle anderen.  
 _„Anna…“_  
Kyouyama riss die Augen auf und drehte sich ruckartig um „Yo?!“.  
Nichts…  
Natürlich das konnte auch gar nicht sein… wieder einmal ging die Fantasie mit ihr durch, sie musste endlich damit aufhören und lernen, ohne ihn zu leben. Das Zimmer war leer und würde es auch immer bleiben … aber es hatte sich so real angehört…  
  
_Ein letztes Mal…_

_Hör ich deine Stimme…_

  
  
Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker und ihr stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Warum machte man das mit ihr? Es war, als wäre er hier. Hier in diesem Raum. Es war, als würde er hinter ihr stehen und sie beobachten. Sie konnte förmlich das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sehen. Die erste Träne lief über ihre Wange, tropfte von ihrem Kinn und traf mit einem lauten Platschen auf den Holzfußboden.  
  
 _Es geht mir echt beschissen…_  
  
Sie konnte spüren, wie er sie ansah. Sie spürte es mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. In ihr zog sich alles zusammen, es sollte aufhören.  
Sie wusste, dass er nicht dort war, er konnte sie nicht betrachten. Denn damals als er starb, wurde sein Geist vernichtet…  
Er konnte nicht da sein, es gab nichts mehr von ihm…  
Er und Amidamaru waren nicht nur in der menschlichen Welt gestorben…  
Nein… man hatte sie für immer ausgelöscht…  
Und trotzdem spürte sie diesen Blick in ihrem Rücken. Es jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken…  
  
 _Ein letztes Mal…_

_Spüre ich deine Blicke…_

  
  
Es schürte ihr die Kehle zu. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah… nichts. Unaufhörlich liefen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und durchnässten ihr Nachthemd.  
Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Trauer, trotzdem fasste sie nun einen Entschluss, der ihr Leben von Grund auf verändern würde…  
  
_Ein letztes Mal…_  
  
Langsam sank sie vor dem schwarzen Tisch mit Yos Foto nieder. Die Blumen in der Vase verwelkten langsam, auch sie hatten sich entschieden. Anna senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete tief und gleichmäßig, prägte sich Yo ganz fest ein und verschloss ihn für immer in ihrem Herzen…  
Die große Uhr schlug 12…  
Es war der 24.12 des Jahres 2010…  
  
 _Das letzte Mal..._

_Das ich dich vermisse…_


End file.
